Purple
by Missie DuCaine
Summary: WillLayla, WillMagenta, WillWarren. o.O Will Stronghold's mind works in mysterious ways.


_Disney owns Sky High, not me. They're the rich ones, I didn't ask to use their characters, but I really respect them! I do. I call them in the morning and everything._

**Purple**

"Well. That worked well."

Warren glanced up from _Catcher in the Rye_, a little confused. "I thought the whole point of this was that this _didn't_ work well."

"Well, there's that too." Will paused. "I was trying to look on the bright side of things."

"The bright side of things." Warren repeated. "You decided that Layla was being rather distant, so you thought maybe she didn't appreciate you. So you decided to cheat on her to make her realize what life would be like if she lost you. Instead, she did what any normal woman would have done, and she dumped you. That just makes _sense_, Stronghold."

"Well, in _retrospect_, yes." Will nodded, a little awkwardly. "Also, in retrospect, sleeping with her roommate wasn't probably such a good idea. Now Zach's trying to kill me too because I slept with Magenta. Although really, I'm not really all that worried. He can't _glow_ me to death, and you know he's Susie's sidekick now, and she totally thinks you're hot, so I think it's not likely I'll get frozen due to, you know, the flaming roommate."

"The flaming roommate." Warren repeated, pinning Will with a level, steady gaze, quirking a single eyebrow.

"Yeah." Will frowned, thinking that over. "That wasn't a very good way to phrase that, was it?"

"Flaming roommate." Warren said again. "You consider me your flaming roommate."

Will scratched at his forehead. "You know, that was probably a really _stupid_ thing to say, wasn't it?"

Warren closed the book, setting it to the side, and started cracking his knuckles, one by one, grinning evilly. "Yeah."

The younger of the two sighed. "Warren... don't make me beat your ass _again_."

"Still not impervious to fire, Stronghold," Warren said, mock sweetly, lighting his hand on fire as he did.

"Again?"

"Bring it, Stronghold."

Ten minutes, two broken tables, six smashed picture frames, several scorch marks on the walls and a hole in the TV later, Warren lay panting on the floor, arms twisted behind his back and pinned there by a _far_ stronger superhero. "Give up yet?" Will asked, barely out of breath. Damn his super strength.

"Fine." Warren muttered, turning his head to the side so he didn't have to look at Will's grinning face.

"Fine _what_, Hothead?" Will laughed, using his roommate's super persona.

"I would have done it if you'd asked," Warren said suddenly, softly. "I'd have slept with you and let Layla catch us."

Will almost lost his hold on Warren. "You would have _what_?"

"I'd have let her catch us."

Will _did_ let go now, standing to thunk himself down on the couch (now missing one of the legs). It tipped precariously, but held. "You would've... you would've... and you never told me, why?!"

Warren shrugged, sitting up a little. "We'd only messed around a couple times. Figured you didn't want to add being bi to your list of stuff Layla was going to discover about you during this plan."

"I could have pissed Layla off by sleeping with _you_, and instead you made me do it with _Magenta_?!" Will gaped at him, standing to wave his arms around as he talked. "_All_ her hair is purple! _All _of it! And her sheets are purple! And her _underwear_ is purple! Let me tell you, it was like having sex with _Barney_, and all along, I could have just done it with you?! You've got to be kidding!"

Warren shrugged.

"All right, that's _so_ it!" Will marched across the apartment, throwing his bedroom door open, and storming inside. Warren stared after him for a moment, very confused, and even more so when Will came storming _back_ out again, armfull of clothes in hand, and marched straight into Warren's room, dumping them on the floor beside his bed.

"Um... what are you doing?"

"Moving in." Will crossed his arms, and leaned against the doorway into Warren's room, watching him where he still sat on the floor. "And then I'm going to call Layla, tell her that I want to apologize for being a jerk, and can she please come over now."

"Uh-huh." Warren shook his head, still confused. "And this has... _what_ to do with moving into my room?"

The younger hero smiled innocently. "Because she's going to come over, let herself in with the key she still has... and be treated to loud and noisy sex from the present company. Up, Warren! Off your tush, I have better uses for it!"

"You've _got_ to be kidding," Warren's jaw dropped.

"Nope." Will grinned. "Vamoose!"

"Why now?" Warren sighed, slowly rising to his feet.

"Cause I've wanted that ass since I was a freshman," Will shrugged. "And cause your room's not purple."

Warren sighed, and followed the other towards his own room. "Ah, of course. How could I have ever doubted it? It makes so much sense."


End file.
